


Purple Flowers

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Flowers in the Attic - V. C. Andrews
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, F/M, Family, Gen, Memories, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Cathy and Chris are living together as husband and wife with their adopted son and daughter, and are trying to put the past behind them. But despite their best efforts, the memories keep coming back...





	Purple Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“Don’t stay up too late, Chris.” 

Cathy leaned down to kiss her husband’s forehead, and he looked up at her and smiled.

She always thought of him as her husband now, because their old relationship, like everything else in their former life, was forever in the past.

“I just need to make some more notes about this patient, and then I’ll be coming to bed, OK?”

“All right, but don’t keep me waiting too long. And don’t forget to give the kids a kiss goodnight, too, even if they’re sleeping.”

“Catherine Doll, I swear you’re getting bossier every day,” Chris teased, and Cathy made a face at him.

“That’s what running around after toddlers all the time has done to me! I can’t wait till they’re old enough for nursery school and I can go back to dancing.”

“You know as well as I do that when that happens, you’ll be wishing they were babies again,” said Chris, and Cathy couldn’t help but nod at his words before going in to check on the twins.

Cory and Carrie were sound asleep, and Cathy’s heart swelled with the boundless love she always felt when she looked at her son and daughter. They were such beautiful children, so innocent and pure of heart, even when they got into the kind of messes and mischief that were completely normal for their age.

They were tiny miracles – finding blond boy and girl twin babies to adopt had been a difficult task indeed, but at last Chris and Cathy had the little ones they had always longed for. Conceiving children of their own, of course, was out of the question; they had both reluctantly decided this a long time ago.

Cathy bent down and placed a loving kiss on each small face, flushed with summer heat and pleasant dreams. She moved to switch off their night-lights, and gasped at the sight of a crayon drawing lying on Carrie’s nightstand.

The little girl appeared to have a talent beyond her years; instead of the infantile scrawls that children her age habitually produced, large purple flowers with slender stems of bright green were clearly blooming against the whiteness of the page. Cathy flinched and drew a shuddering breath, picking up the drawing and struggling to keep a flood of memories from overwhelming her.

“They’re not the same twins,” she whispered, and carried the picture into the next room to show to Chris.


End file.
